


sommelière

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: George calls in a favor with testing his newest product.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Kudos: 30





	sommelière

“Have we been drinking bad wine?”

Ginny examined the bottle, her freckled cheeks flushed with color. “Weasley Wizard’s Wheezes’ Every Flavor Wine. Ugh, I hate George.”

Halley swirled the wine inside her glass. She gave it a careful sniff. “Now it’s…wildflowers? I don’t trust it.”

“A fair enough rule when my brothers are involved.” Ginny frowned. “What does it taste like?”

Halley made a face _. “Spinach.”_

They refilled their glasses but neither made the move to drink.

“Do we—” Halley started to ask as Ginny said at the same time., “Want to tell George that we broke the bottle?”


End file.
